


Alternian Explorers

by Anon_H



Series: Bag o gifts [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Exploration, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/pseuds/Anon_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Nepeta explore the Alternian wilds together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternian Explorers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanityLeaving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityLeaving/gifts).



Two trolls wander through Alternian jungle, home to some of the most vicious beasts to roam the planet. Though surrounded by unseen predators, territorial beasts and all manner of poisonous plants the two girls giggle as they skip trough the thicket.

“Where to next?” the heiress laughs as she lifts a leaf large enough to cover one of the halls in her palace. Her friend smiles and ducks underneath it while looking over a childishly scribbled map.  
“Do you still want to see the scaligators?” Nepeta asks her friend. She bites her tongue as she traced her finger over the document.”They should be upstream this time of the sweep.”  
“What about the cholarbears?” Feferi suggests as she clears the road in front of them with a few enthusiastic swings of her trident.  
“They are probably hibernating.”   
“Well let’s wake them up then!” Feferi giggles.  
Nepeta ponders the options for a moment.”What about diretuskbeasts?”  
“What about vulturedicators?”  
“Sulfurstalkers?”  
“yellowbirds?”  
The two of them laugh cheerfully as they make their way to the jungle.

The large monsters lay on the riverbed, taking in the moonlight that reflected on their armor like scales. Nepeta knows that the largest scaligators could easily grow up to 30 ft and are capable of completely destroying hives guarded by weak lusii should a troll choose to live near a river. Feferi gazes at the beasts in quiet admiration.  
“They are beautiful.” She whispers, grabbing the arm of her friend.  
Nepeta smiles and kisses the cheek of the heiress.”They are very difficult to hunt, but actually kinda tasty.”  
Feferi backs off in shock.”I don’t want to eat them!” she says undignified before looking at her matesprit with big purple eyes.”Oh Nepeta, can I please go and cuddle them?”  
“I…..” the catgirl sputters.”What?”  
“Great!”

The heiress scrambles up and runs towards the massive beasts, giggling like a child. The scaligators all turn to face the troll so foolishly entering their territory. The larger ones open their menacing jaws as they move towards the heiress.

They never stood a chance.

Not even the top-predators of the Alternian rivers are a match for Feferi once she starts hugging. As the first scaligator approaches her she squeezes its jaw shut and begins tenderly petting it, making shooshing noises. Almost as if she is pacifying the scaled monsters. As the next one poises to attack she literally lifts it up, flips it on its back and begins cuddling it, telling it what a pretty beast it is.

Nepeta watches in awe as the heiress turned the entire colony of scaligators docile. For any other troll this would have been impossible. Well, any other troll without the ability to talk to beasts.  
When she has satisfied her cuddle-urge the seadweller rejoins her friend with a big goofy grin on her face.

“Where to next?”

* * *

 

The grey mountains stand as a massive wall between west and east Alternia. The snow on the sharp peaks glow pinks and greens in the light of the moons as Nepeta and Feferi traverse the narrow paths. The area is treacherous, with a constant danger of avalanches, rockslides or malicious animals. Nepeta always avoids the mountains if she can but if her matesprit wants to see sulfurstalkers, she is going to do her best to show them.

“Is it much farther?” The heiress pants. Though she sounds tired, Nepeta assumes it’s the height rather than the temperature. She knows that the lack of oxygen could become incredibly dangerous if they hiked much higher and suggests it is time for a break.  
“I’m not sure if we’ll be seeing any sulfurstalkers.” Nepeta admits while going through her backpack.”They usually come out a few hours before the sun is rising and we want to be gone by then.” Feferi nodded in agreement.  
“That’s ok.” the seadweller sighs, slowly catching her breath. In the corner of her eye she sees Nepeta flinging her something. The highblood reaches out and catches the energybar between her teeth before forcing the whole thing in her mouth.  
The catgirl giggles at the inelegant sight and crosses her legs while going through the map.”What brought this about anyway?” she asks.  
“Pforry?” Feferi asks, her mouth filled with chunks of energybar.  
“Why do you want to see all these animals so badly?” Nepeta asks loudly to be heard over the strong mountain winds.”I mean, I love showing you but it kinda came out of nowhere.”

Feferi takes a moment to chew and raises two fingers. She makes a painful face as she swallows the energybar.”Two reasons.”  
“Two.” Nepeta repeats.”Well?”  
“Whale……I just want to hug them and cuddle them.” Feferi says with a sharklike grin. Nepeta giggles; she knows the seadweller wants to look innocent and non-threatening, but with teeth like that it seems impossible.  
“Aaaaand?” the catgirl asks expectantly. The seadweller smirks playfully and crawls closer towards her matesprit. She wraps herself around the catgirl and tenderly kisses her cheek.  
“And I like spending time alone with you.” the heiress giggles.

Their chase of the sulfurstalker forgotten, the two of them huddle together in the snow. They kiss and cuddle under the two moons until it gets late and the first sunlight breaks through from the horizon.

As they descend from the mountains again, Nepeta off-handedly suggests looking for thunderbirds next week.

She has to try her best to stay on balance and not roll off the mountain as her matesprit locks her into a tight hug and showers her with kisses.

* * *

 

“…..Are you sure this is a good idea?” Nepeta asks tentatively.

The two of them stand on the white beaches, completely empty except for them and a discarded bottle of faygo lodged in the sand. The cold water washes up on shore and tickles Nepeta’s feet. Instinctively she takes a step back, not willing to go into the water.  
“It’ll be fine.” Feferi assures her matesprit. She unceremoniously uncaptchalogues a olive pair of goggles and a small tank of oxygen the oliveblood was to strap to her back.”I promise.”  
“Can’t we just look for those yellowbirds?” Nepeta asks, shivering as the water hits her toes again.

Feferi grabs Nepeta by her hands, looks her into her big green eyes and carefully steps into the water.  
“I want to show you what it looks like.” she says in a hushed tone, as she continues walking backwards into the sea.  
Nepeta flinches as the cold seawater splashes against her thighs. She gasped as her waist became submerged. It didn’t take long for her to start kicking the water in an attempt to stay afloat.  
“Are you ready?” Feferi asks, somewhat concerned. Nepeta has her eyes closed shut and is shivering in the water.  
“I-I don’t know….” the oliveblooded girl mumbles. Her eyes remain shut.”It’s so….. weird.”  
“I won’t let anything happen to you.” the seadweller assures her friend. She kisses her matesprit tenderly on cheek.  
With a shiver Nepeta nods.

Feferi grabs the hand of her friend and begins the dive. To the seadweller it feels like flying. It takes only a few kicks for her to burst from place to place as she swims close to the bottom of the sea. The colorful schools of fish move out of the way the moment they see their bubbly princess approach. As she looks back however she sees Nepeta’s eyes remained shut. She has to remedy that.

Suddenly the swimming stops. They remain stationary near the bottom, swaying a little with each passing wave.

Nepeta has no idea what is going on, but after being hauled along like a piece of cargo it comes as a relief to take a break. Swimming just isn’t for her.  
“Nepeta?” the voice of Feferi rings trough the sea, the wall of water warping her voice into something barely recognizable.  
To reply the oliveblood simply nods. It should be enough to let her know she is listening.  
“Open your eyes.”  
No response. She doesn’t want to acknowledge the dark murky depths of the sea. The monstrous fish and beasts in an environment where she is completely helpless. The endless expanse of water where she would be forever lost if not for the caring hand of her matesprit.  
“Please, open your eyes.”

Carefully Nepeta opens her eyes, trying to adjust to the light or lack thereof. What she saw was entirely unexpected.  
The coral reefs of Alternia are shining bright in every imaginable color in front of her. Reds, blues, greens, yellows, all dancing with the sway of the tide. Multicolored Anemones and bizarrely shaped sea stars are moving slowly across the reef. The light breaking through the water’s surface makes it look surreal. The peaceful shellbeasts and seahorses floating around look like something out of a painting. The entire reef is alive. It looks magical.  
Nepeta feels her lips curl up in a big smile as she watches the reef.

Suddenly Feferi pulls her up and they break through the surface again, the cold fresh air hitting Nepeta in the face. She pulls the diving equipment off and gasps for air before Feferi locks her in a hug and kisses her passionately.

Perhaps the sea wasn’t thát bad.

**Author's Note:**

> A long story wherein two characters that barely interacted slowly grow together? No problem.  
> A smut epos wherein the cutest most innocent girl fucks everyone with or without consent? Sure.  
> A Fluffy story wherein two cuties are being cute? How do I even do that!?!?
> 
> Anyway, tried a slightly different writing style for this one. Worked decently, even though I kept having to correct it. Something with verbs, not sure what to call that in english.
> 
> My first idea for this couple was to have them watch human series, just so I could call this 'Breaking Cat' but it turned out way too short for my tastes.


End file.
